High Schoolers Wound: The Series
by migueljtorreshernandez
Summary: Join Kade as he discovers the truth to what really happened to Coffee Baker (A killer that created a legend), along with Kristin who is new to school and is clouded by love, and many more characters!


High Schoolers Wound

Chapter 1  
>First Day<p>

"Coffee Baker was just a regular student, who had a regular life, who had long brown red hair with a wonderful body and was a senior. That was until her rich hippie parents hit rock bottom and had to move, making her regular life it a horrific one. Coffee wasn't ready to move schools, she wasn't ready to throw away her only chance to get into Yale, but she had no choice. Coffee was mad, mad at her parents, mad that she was no longer able to live the perfect life she always wanted to live. Maybe thats why she became corrupt and decided to join the bad crowd at her new high school. It was until one day she lost it, and mercilessly killed ten innocent students, one by one, horrific death after another. Thats why this school has the Ten Killing Commandments, which are, -", Kade was suddenly interrupted by two freshmen, he didn't remember there names, all he remember was that one was hefty and the other was twig, so he stuck with those names, Hefty and Twig.

Hefty started to laugh, "that stories a load of crap!" Twig chimed in, "yeah, c'mon the 'Ten Killing Commandments', sounds like a rip off from the Bible". Jake gave them a serious look which made them laugh even harder, he wanted to kick the crap out of both of them, but new as a senior he had to set an example.

"Well, if you don't like this true story I recommend you join the jocks for the rest of freshman orientation. I've heard that they love to torture freshmen with wedgies, swirlies and other methods." Apparently once Jake said wedgie, Hefty understood and stopped laughing, but Twig on the other hand continued to laugh. Kade then toured the group towards the locker rooms and knocked on the entrance door. Twig was still laughing, but once the door opened and a Senior Jock came out and screamed, "STOP LAUGHING FRESHMEAT!" Twig stopped immediately.

"This little twig giving you problems Kade?" Kade turned to Twig who now had a pleading face, and then proceed to nod his head.  
>"Yea, can you take care of him for thirty minutes, Brag?<br>"You no problem". Giving him a short smile until Twig started to burst out crying.  
>"Please, they're gonna kill me in there. I've never received a wedgie before please" With that said, Brag grabbed Twigs wastebrand and seeing that they were white, stated loudly for the rest of the groups to hear, "I thought I was the only one who wore tighty whities" then carried him by pulling his briefs, towards the locker room followed by a large slam.<p>

The rest of the group started to laugh, not including Hefty who seemed relieved to have miss this opportunity.

Kade then proudly stated, "You see, I give everyone respect, but if you don't give me respect I ship you to Brag, who then deals with you, now final stop, Theater Department." Kade lead the group to the auditorium and gestured them to sit down, as a walked towards the stage. "Now this is the glorious auditorium, it seats over two thousands people and has been indicated as a landmark. Numerous of plays have been completed on this stage and one play that was written actually became popular and he won a Tony." a few grasp from the crowd gave him some relief that they had new thespians. Kade gave and corny smile and sat on the stage and calmly stated, "That concludes the tour, welcome to Cove High, home of the Mantis Shrimp! Any questions?"

The whole group was silent, until one girl with corky glasses held her hand up high. "Yes, um?"  
>"Beatrix, I have a couple, what are the Ten Killing Commandments?"<p>

Kade couldn't believe his ears, somehow in the universe it was even more silent than it was a couple of seconds ago.

"Well, the Ten Killing Commandments were established by Coffee Baker in her diary which was found after she was shot to death by the swat squad, The First Commandment- Thou Shalt Drown. Second- Thou Shalt be set aFlame, Third- Thou Shalt Fall to Death, Fourth- Thou Shalt be Impaled, Fifth- Thou Shalt be Smashed by Hells Foot, Six- Thou Shalt be Shocked, Seventh- Thou Shalt be eaten alive, Eighth-" Jake stop and saw that Twig was walking down the aisle looking for a seat next to Hefty, the whole group paused and saw his return to, making his face turn red. "Well, lets continue, Eighth- Thou shalt be poisoned, Nine- Thou Shalt be Twisted, and lastly, Ten- Thou Shalt be Split in Half."

The room suddenly became cold once again. Then the same girl raised her hand again.  
>"Yes Beatrix?"<br>"So each person went through that?"  
>"No, each person dealt with the Commandment Coffee chose for them."<br>"Can you elaborate their deaths?"  
>"That I can't do, thats for you all to figure out, but I can tell you where you can find the place of the death, with each death she left a mark."<br>"What is the Mark?"  
>"Mark of a Butterfly."<p>

The whole group began to whisper among themselves. Until Beatrix raised her hand again.  
>"Yes Beatrix?"<br>"Why a butterfly?  
>"I don't know that, but one could suggest that with each death she felt more at peace of more free."<p>

Again the whole group began to whisper and Jake decided to come to a close. "Alright you freshmen! You can now leave! Have a great first year!"  
>Smaller groups began to leave until, only one person was left. Twig was still sitting down, Kade went up to him and sat next to him. "What's wrong Twig?"<br>"My name is Kristin"  
>"Oh, well how was orientation?"<br>"Well aside from the wedgies and the pain I have in my ass, pretty good."  
>"Sorry about that, you did kind of asked for it."<br>"I know, sometimes I get out of hand."  
>"Well, lets get going, Janitors need to close this place."<br>They started to walk up the aisle towards the entrance when Kristin startled Kade with his question.  
>"What?"<br>"Well, are you gay?"  
>"Well, yes, why do you want to know that?"<br>"I saw Brag, he gave you this look like he wanted to kiss you."  
>"Oh, well are you?"<br>Silent fell as they exited.  
>"Yes."<br>"That's cool, the school has a wonderful G.S.A., you should join -" Kade was interrupted by Kristin who kissed him suddenly.  
>Kade pushed him back. "What are you doing?"<br>"I'm sorry, I just never been with a guy before and you're cute and all."  
>"Well you certainly don't force a kiss." Even then Kade was able to see Kristin as a gentle kindred soul.<br>"I'm sorry, I guess we can't be friends."  
>"What are you saying of course we're still friends." Kade proceed to hug him while Kristin accepted joyously.<br>"So can I have your number?"  
>"Well, sure". Kristin was about to say the numbers when a loud car hunk interrupted them.<br>"Kristin lets get a move on!"  
>"Is that your mom?"<br>"Yea, I gotta go, gonna be a rough night, telling her why my briefs ripped."  
>"Sorry about that, I be sure to tell Brag to apologize to you."<br>"See yea!"  
>Kade started to head back towards the Locker Rooms to see if Brag was still there, the fact that Kristin had kissed him had puzzled his feelings. As he reached the locker room the other jocks were leaving.<br>"Hey guys have you seen Brag?"  
>"Yea your boy just left, I think he went to go look for you."<br>"Thanks," from there he started to walk around campus to search for him, "where are you", Kade muttered to himself as he was nearing the pool. His cell phone started to ring, Kade was quick to answer.  
>"Hey where are you Brag?"<br>"Looking for you of course."  
>"Well I'm near the pool."<br>"I'll be there in a minute."  
>"Okay see you soon." Kade ended the call and sat near the pool. He started to think to himself, "College, wonder how thats gonna turn out. Hopefully Brag will tag along. I need him too. Please don't leave me, not like before."<br>"Before what?" Kade was startled and jumped from his place.  
>"Oh nothing."<br>"Tell me."  
>"Remember that movie night? We were talking, and we fought, you left me and and…". Brag suddenly hugged Kade.<br>"I'm not gonna leave you, ever again, I'm sorry about that night, if I could take it back I would." They both kissed.  
>"Let's go home, I gotta tell you about the new kids ass."<br>"Hey you need to apologize to him, his cool."  
>"I will then." They both started walking towards Bragg's car, but as they were leaving Kade started to feel uneasy as if someone was watching them, waiting to attack them.<br>Kades finally words that night were, "Somethings wrong." Brag tried to ask what was wrong but Kade just dozed off in his car.


End file.
